Fears
by darkangelofember
Summary: A series based on fears. I'm an Ambrose girl so the fears will be around Dean. Slash inside. 4. Pyrophobia (Ambrollins)
1. Chapter 1: Arachnophobia

A series based off different fears. I'm an Ambrose girl so its going to be Dean.

Ambrollins  
Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose

Arachnophobia

Seth jumped in shock as a scream erupted through the house."Seth!" He dropped the remote on the couch and ran towards the scream. There was only one other person in the house at that moment.

He turned the corner and a laugh caught in his throat at the sight. Dean Ambrose was standing on top of the closed toilet seat with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His skin still glistening wet and the shower on.

"Dean, baby? Are you okay?" Seth asked, walking over and grabbing a hold of the hyperventilating man. The dirty blonde looked to him with wide azure eyes. Dean didn't say anything as he pointed towards the shower. Seth took a look to his lover and leaned over and looked in the bottom of the tub.

A small brown spider was slowly crawling through the water and to the side of the porcelain tub. Seth wad in disbelief. Dean was screaming, almost girlish that the Lunatic Fringe would never admit, because of a spider. "Seth?! Stop staring at it and kill it!" Dean yelled.

"Okay okay fine." Seth teased. The two tone grabbed a wad of toilet paper and reached into the tub. Covering the spider was quite a challenge with Dean exclaiming behind him. "Babe calm down. I'm handling it." The Iowan whispered softly. Dean nodded and took a deep breath. Seth turned back and picked the spider up and walked from the bathroom.

"I.. I can't be in here." Dean muttered and left the bathroom. Seth walked to the window and released the arachnid before closing the window.  
When Seth found Dean, Dean was curled up on the couch wearing one of Seth's new merchandise shirts and a pair of sweats. The younger man walked over and stopped in his spot. Small trails of tears were rolling down Dean's face. He kneeled in front of him and brought the dirty blonde's face in his hands. "Dean? Why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of spiders?"

Dean didn't meet the other man's eye. He couldn't. He kept this a secret so long. He didn't want to be viewed as the badass was afraid of something as childish as spiders. "Because." It was almost inaudible.

Seth gently lifted Dean's face to make the older man look at him. "C'mon you can tell me. Its okay." Seth reassured his older lover.

Dean nodded hesitantly. "I-I thought you would laugh and call me childish." Seth cracked a smile and let out a laugh. The older man looked at him with disbelief. "Rollins!" He exclaimed, a pout coming to his face. "Its embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry baby but I'm laughing cause you thought I would. Its not childish in anyway. Many people are afraid of spiders." Seth stated, he got back up and kissed Dean's forehead. "Spider's gone by the way. And I'll keep you safe from all the spiders that ever come your way." It brought a smile to Dean's face. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Seth."


	2. Chapter 2: Genophobia

The Fear Series

Genophobia

X

Their lips were dancing in sync and Dean's fingers were leaving a trail of fire on Seth's skin. The two-toned flipped their positions to where Seth was straddling Dean. The dirty blonde's breathing began to pick up as Seth left a trail of love bites down the older man's neck. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion ran his hands underneath the grey tank top that Dean had been wearing; using his other hand he went for Dean's belt. He had managed to unbuckle it until Dean was pushing his hands away.

"Stop! Stop!" Dean exclaimed. His azure blue eyes were wide and fear etched inside of them. "Seth, please, stop…" Dean whimpered. He pushed Seth off of him and rolled off and the bed, "I'm sorry.." and with that he ran from the room. Seth sat on the bed, watching the door in confusion. Dean's never had a problem with an sort of affection given to him. Seth got up from the bed and walked after Dean. He looked all around the house and couldn't find any trace of the Lunatic Fringe being anywhere. He sighed and wiped his brow.

"Dean!" He called out. No reply was given. There might have been once place that Dean would go. He walked over to the door and slid it open; moving through the glass door opening he walked by the poolside. Dean was sitting by the poolside with his feet in the water and a cigarette in between his lips. Dean took a drag from his cancer stick and gave no attention to the fact that Seth was there. "Dean?" The dirty blonde didn't look away from the water. Seth went over and took a seat by the older man.

"I'm sorry.." Dean whispered, his gaze still not moving. He took another drag from the cigarette before it was plucked from his lips by Seth. Dean turned and glared at him. "What Seth?!" He snapped.

"What is going on with you?" Seth asked, putting the cigarette out. Dean looked down.

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't." Seth assured him; he grabbed onto Dean's hand and squeezed softly. Dean's gaze slowly lifted back up to look at the Architect. "Whatever it is it's fine. You can tell me." As he was talking he moved his fingers to intertwine them with Dean's. His brought the older man's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand while looking into the other's eyes. Dean mumbled softly enough that Seth couldn't understand it. "What?"

"I'm afraid okay!" Dean yelled, looking up to Seth with tears in his eyes. For once, Seth had nothing to say. He wasn't used to Dean with so much emotion. Dean was insecure and vulnerable but he never would admit it. Seth loved the fact he could care for Dean and that Dean actually let him. Dean never let anyone in. The dirty blonde was reluctant to be anyway affectionate. "I'm afraid of sex okay! I'm afraid that if I have sex with something then they'll just leave. They always do." Dean sobbed, falling forward and putting his head in Seth's lap.

"I would never do that to you. I love you too much. I love you Dean." Seth whispered, carding his fingers through Dean's unruly dirty blonde curls.

"I'm just afraid.. I can't explain it. I can love and show affection or have affection but when I try to have sex with someone then… my heart races and it feels like I can't breathe." Dean explained. Seth forced the older man to look at him.

"We'll take it one step at a time. I'll help you get passed this. You'll conquer your fear. I believe in you." Seth whispered, leaning forward and gently kissing Dean's lips. Dean slowly started to kiss back. The two broke apart and Seth leaned their foreheads together.

"Thank you." It was almost inaudible but Seth heard it. He would help Dean get passed his fear of sexual intercourse, even if it meant Dean running off until he could finally show him that there was nothing to be afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3: Acrophobia

The Fear Series: Acrophobia

Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

Ambrollins

Acrophobia

x

Seth knew that Dean was afraid of heights; the dirty blonde never knew that he had known for a long time. Dean tried to hid it to the best of his abilities but Seth knew. Probably everyone on the roster knew. In their business, it wasn't easy to hide anything. Seth thought back to when he had first found out about Dean's fear.

 _WWE was in Seattle for a couple of days and most of the superstars bad decided to go see the Seattle Pin Needle. Dean stood the farthest away from the opened windows as they made their way to the top. Seth was standing beside him with the Bellas in front of him and Roman and AJ behind him. A queasy feeling bubbled in the dirty blonde's stomach as they got higher in the windowed skyscraper._

 _He glanced over to Seth. The two-tone was happily chatting with Nikki Bella as they continued to climb. Instinctively, Dean took the younger man's hand into his own. Seth flashed a smile to him before returning to his conversation with the Diva's Champion._

 _After walking for what seemed like an eternity to Dean, the superstars and divas had made it to the top of the Pin Needle. Seth immediately pulled Dean to the window much to the older man's dismay. His breath caught in his throat as he looked out at the sights. Seattle was beautiful, he would give the town that credit. He could hear his heart in his ears, his breathing quickened. Fear boiled through him as he started to grow dizzy. He fell down to his knees as he took in short breaths._

 _Seth took a look at the others before kneeling down beside Dean and helping him up and pulling him away from the group. He had seen this before with his own sister. Dean was on the verge of a panic attack and Seth could pin point why. Dean was the only one who had objected to coming to the Pin Needle. He figured that it was the height that got to him. "Its okay Dean, just breath. Everything's fine." Not once did Seth tell Dean that he knew._

 _Dean had his head in between his own knees as he evened out his breathing. He sighed and braced his head against the wall. He couldn't tell if any of them could tell what was wrong. He didn't want them to know. He would never allow them to know. The big bad Dean Ambrose, afraid of heights. It was almost laughable. The others were throwing him worried glances but he was relieved that they weren't questioning him about the panic attack._

 _"_ _You okay now, Dean?" Seth questioned. Dean nodded and took in another breath._

" _Yeah I am.. Thank you." Dean replied. Seth just wrapped his arms around him and held him close._

To this day Dean doesn't know that Seth knew that he had figured out why Dean had his panic attack. He had made Nikki, Brie, AJ, and Roman promise they wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened. Seth wasn't going to push Dean into telling him about the phobia. He would be there every single step or attack that Dean had over his fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Pyrophobia

The Fear Series: Pyrophobia

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Ambrollins

Summary: When Kane takes it a step to far by exploiting Dean's fear of fire, Seth steps in to comfort Dean.

x

There were only ever two people that Dean had told about his fear of fire. And those people were his fellow Shield brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. He knew that Roman wouldn't tell anyone, especially anyone in the Authority so that only left one person. Seth Rollins.

Dean was currently in the ring wrestling against Kane while Kane's tag partner Seth was in their corner while Roman was his partner for that match and in his corner. The Authority leaders were sitting at ringside watching on. The Lunatic Fringe wasn't sure why there were there but they do whatever the hell they please. Stephanie was whispering into Hunter's ear about something and it managed to distract Dean.

A sound of a flick caught his attention. The referee was yelling something at Kane. Dean turned and came face to face with a zipo lighter. The air in Dean's throat caught. His eyes widened at the flame. He took a hesitant step back and his breathing picked up. Kane laughed manically and held the lit lighter closer to the younger man.

"Kane! Stop it!" Dean knew that voice. It was Seth! Dean's heart raced, he could hear the beats in his ears. "Kane, leave him alone!" Seth climbed through the ropes and wrapped his arms around Dean, hiding his face in his chest and shielding his eyes from the flame. Roman came into the ring and snapped the lighter shut, grabbing it from the DOO's hand and tossing it. Making sure to Superman punch the older man after he did.

Dean's knees buckled underneath him and it brought both him and Seth down to the canvas. Roman kneeled down on the other side of Dean, keeping an eye on Kane just in case if he were to pull anything. "Dean, calm down baby.. you're alright. Me and Roman are here." Seth whispered into the dirty blonde's ear. He continued to whisper into the other's ear, slowly coaxing Dean to calm down. Dean's breathing slowly calmed down and he leaned back and looked at the canvas below him.

"You alright man?" Roman asked softly, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. Dean looked at him and nodded. "You got him Seth?" Roman questioned the two tone.

"Yeah." Seth replied. He helped guide the dirty blonde out of the ring, completely ignoring the fact it was still the middle of their match and went backstage.

"You fucking told." Dean snapped as soon as they got into the locker room.

"I didn't I swear." Seth retaliated, throwing his arms up in defense.

"Only you and Roman knew." The dirty blonde stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would I tell. Baby, I love you. I wouldn't betray you like that. Not ever. I don't know how Kane knows I swear." Seth stated, grabbing Dean by his shoulders and forcing him to look at him. No matter what, he wouldn't tell anyone that Dean hated fire. Especially Kane of all people.


End file.
